


dreams of glitter and gold

by awkwardedgeworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Past Relationship(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: "It'll be fun," Akaashi said.Sakusa, sitting in the student cafeteria with his lukewarm curry, gives the bright yellow card offering a 15% off drop-in dance lessons at a new studio in Shimokitazawa a look he reserves for his cousin's antics.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	dreams of glitter and gold

**Author's Note:**

> consider casual sakuaka who went to uni together that parted ways to give way to endgame bokuaka and sakuatsu, akaashi in a deep blue balloon sleeve dress shirt and both of them spinning around while dancing! CONSIDER! sakusa !! hanging out the fukurodani alums, akaashi and komori bonding time! sakusa and akaashi sitting in cozy coffee shops! studying for exams together!
> 
> the possibilities are endless

"It'll be fun," Akaashi said.

Sakusa, sitting in the student cafeteria with his lukewarm curry, gives the bright yellow card offering a 15% off drop-in dance lessons at a new studio in Shimokitazawa a look he reserves for his cousin's antics.

But because Akaashi looked like someone had dragged him to the muddy baseball field and back during midterm week, desperately needing something other than eating his feelings away and consuming a mixture of energy drinks and coffee, Sakusa concedes.

"Alright," He picks the coupon up, flipping to the back and seeing an address and a printed map, drawn amateurly. 

* * *

They met on the first practice of the new school year, Sakusa stepping forward to introduce himself, the maroon shirt unlike the yellow one he wore to practice weeks ago. He doesn't listen to the other introductions, wondering about his morning classes and how he's supposed to sprint to the other side of campus in five minutes when someone in the third line up steps out.

Surely, one foot resounding softly, but firmly. It reminded him of Iizuna.

A good first step, something he's seen all the top-ranked setters in the country do.

"Akaashi Keiji," Fukurodani's former setter introduces himself, bowing until the skin of his nape shows. He's wearing maroon as well, "First year setter, it's a pleasure to meet you."

When they were little, he and Komori would curl up in the same bed next to Komori's mother as she read them bedtime stories. The stories of the first dragons, the pearl-diver and the moon, how a couple in heaven sent each other messages through the end of time with lanterns, weaving images through star-crossed lovers meeting one another, again and again.

Akaashi steps back into the line. The person next to him jumps forward.

He doesn't believe in first loves, doesn't really care much for them. Reality isn't like the fairytales, isn't as _easy_ where they all lived happily ever after. Ushijima awkwardly rejected him during his first year of high school, his relationship with a setter five hundred and four kilometers away fizzled out due to distance and Iizuna gently let him down at graduation, saying that he doesn't feel the same way.

But when Akaashi feels his stare and looks up, giving him an amused smile, Sakusa feels his heart miss a beat, heat spreading through his cheeks.

* * *

"Of course he'd be good at it," Komi grumbles from somewhere in front of him, twisting his head back as Sanna, the daughter of the couple who opened the dance studio, continues to call out the beat, spinning with her dance partner in front of them as an example. They've been chipping away at this choreography for the better part of the night.

"Do you expect anything less?" Sakusa grins, seeing Komi whip his head around. From his other side, Konoha, still dressed in his Keio practice shirt and black sweatpants, sighs.

"Bend down so I can headlock you!"

"You're fighting a losing battle, Komi-san," Akaashi says, accidentally stepping on Sakusa's shoes, "Sorry."

"Akaashi! Control your boyfriend better."

Akaashi laughs, easily spinning out in Sakusa's arms. Komi gets spun out by a gleeful Shirofuku, the music continuing above them.

"Hey Komi," He hears Shirofuku say, "There's another indie movie airing at Tollywood. Konoha's in."

"Busy this week, I have a casting."

Their voices join the background as Sam Smith's Diamonds permeate through every single corner. Akaashi comes back into his arms, everyone moving in synchrony.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

_You dream of glitter and gold, My heart's already been sold_

He rolls his shoulders to the beat, feeling the warm press of bodies around him as they sashay. Two months ago, he would shrivel into a husk, but the pressure is steady, never pushing.

There's discipline in dancing as well, he squares off his shoulders and spins on the balls of his feet, moving his head to the beat, mouthing the English lyrics.

Akaashi's grin is small and bright, the dimple on his cheeks showing as his hands tug him close. He smells like oakmoss and sandalwood, the scent stronger around the open neckline of his dark blue dress shirt with balloon sleeves.

_My diamonds leave with you, You're never gonna hear my heart break_

Sakusa likes it, _this._

It makes sense, he's an athlete, he knows his body, knows where his limbs are in relation to the motion of a ball coming his way.

Dancing made him happy in a way he didn't expect it to. It's how he could use his flexibility to his advantage, how there was no pressure to do well with everyone starting out at the same level, the fact that he can only hold one hand.

Akaashi pulls him back and Sakusa catches Konoha, Shirofuku and Komi nearby with fond grins, watching them.

Akaashi dips him, lips soft. Sakusa smiles against his kiss, curling his hand up into Akaashi's hair as he feels cool fingers slotting on his hip, pushing slightly against the black dress shirt Komori shipped from Hiroshima. The black material glittered slightly in the dim lighting.

"Yeah, it's fun," He smiles, holding their arms up in a promenade position and ignoring the jeers of their friends as they sway. He leans in closer, much closer than necessary as the flush on Akaashi's cheeks darken, thinking that maybe for once, _this_ is better than the story tales he heard, "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> it would be super cool if you continue to follow CDC guidelines and wash your hands and staying socially distant despite your vaccination status!


End file.
